Insert fangs here
by fairlyoddme
Summary: A girl with a troubled past met brothers with a troubling secret... What happens next? Very sorry for any type of mistake, please tell me so :) Rated M just to be sure for chapter 2 Sonamyshad and Amy x FC and Silvaze
1. Just the beginning

"What gives you girls the right to drag me out?" The rose said pouting. "Because your ass hasn't been out in weeks!" The ivory bat said pulling out a red strapless dress with lace lacing under the bust. "This is what your wearing tonight." The bat said flashing a toothy grin.  
"Pfft typical Rouge, what are you going to wear?" The rose said standing up, walking towards the bat. "Oh Blaze, has my dress in fact she should be here right about... Now!"

_Ding dong._

"I'm just magical aren't I?" Rouge said laughing, flying towards the door. "Here's your dress, now come on we're gonna be late!" The lilac cat ordered walking in, shoving the indigo dress into the stunned bats hands. "And a howdy ho to you to!" Rouge said shutting the door. While all the two other girls were outside arguing, Amy had put on her dress. It hugged her hour glass figure showing every curve, she put on black suave satin platform sandals that only made her already long legs look never ending.

Her make up was a bit of smoky black eye shadow and mascara with red lip gloss, she picked up her satin clutch which had a silver buckle then strutted towards the door. She flung it open and strolled past the bickering females. "What the fuck Amy?" Blaze said suddenly. "What, what is it?" The pink hedgehogette said panicking. "Why do you always have to look so.." She said looking down at her dress. "Don't mind her honey, what she was trying to say was that you looked stunning!" Rouge said smiling before heading into the room to change. She came out ten minutes later wearing a indigo halter drape dress with silver braided around her neck, she completed it with silver leather pumps and silvery eye shadow with pink lip gloss.

"Look who's talking." Amy said hugging her best friend. "Oh honey I know, now are we ready?" She said rolling her turquoise eyes. The two other girls gave each other knowing looks before walking to the door. Blaze had already come prepared, she wore a royal blue dress that stopped mid thigh and had black lace over the shoulders with a thin back belt under her bust. She had black suede pumps and a blue satin clutch similar to Amy's.  
They girls hopped into Rouge's lexis and went off to club 'Black'. Club Black was one of the most popular night clubs in all of Mobius and were owned by two young men, that nobody had properly met...

* * *

While chattering in the car, the bat managed to find a parking space and perfectly parked it." No thanks needed." The ivory bat said walking away. The other girls chuckled but stopped as they caught sight of the line. "Holy... Rouge you brought us to the most pack out club in all of Mobius?" Amy said eyeing the line that didn't appear to be moving. The bat kept her cool and caught sight of who she was searching for. "See the bouncer?" She said continually staring at the echidna in all black. "Yeah?" Both girls said. "Were 'close' if ya know what I mean." She said smirking. "Oh god you disgust me." Blaze said. "That's why I'm your friend?" Rouge said. "Anyways his gotta let me in." She said before making her way to the bouncer.  
"Hey Knuckie!" She said hugging him. Blaze and Amy stood there speechless. "Remember you said that you'd let me in without waiting. " she said twirling his red dread locks. "Fine but just this ONE time." 'Knuckie' said in a gruff voice stepping aside and letting the girls in. "Thanks Knuckie!" All three girls said giggling.  
They entered the club and were greeted with flashing lights and pumping music. "Wow.." Amy muttered.

_**Amy Pov**_

_This place looks fun, oh god there's so many people..knowing Rouge, she's gonna drag us all to dance_. "Okay girls we didn't come her to gawk and stare, let's hit the floor!" Rouge said pulling us to the center We begin to move, our bodies in move with the beat. As any other group of girls, the grinding begins and attracts attention of all the guys around us. I try not to look at them and continue dancing. I then see a silver hedgehog eye Blaze and slowly make his way to her. Me and Rouge continue while Blaze is 'busy' with the hedgehog.

"Rouge I think I need to sit down, I don't dance much." I was trying to find an excuse to get out of here. "Fine the booths are there." She said letting her head to the row of booths.  
I try and make my way out of the crowd, which is hard considering everybody is basically shoulder to shoulder dancing. I make my way out and into the booth, I really need a drink!  
The waiter comes walking to me with a drink in his hands. "Here you go miss, courtesy of the two men over there." He places a cranberry martini in front of me and gestures to two hedgehogs sitting over at the bar. When he left I stared at the two and they returned it back only with smirks. _Wow a drink how thoughtful, yeah that doesn't mean I'm gonna talk to them._

I give a sarcastic grin and lift the drink to my mouth, only taking small sips of it. I pull out my phone and pretend to be busy, I really hate awkward situations like this.

_Rouge can we please leave?_

_We just got here why?_

Before I could answer, she was siting in my booth. "Already got yourself drink I see?"  
"Didn't get it those guys did." I said lifting my head over to the hedgehogs. "What guys?" Rouge said confused. I look over and sure enough there gone.. Okay. Crisis avoided! "So two guys supposedly brought you a drink?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" I said annoyed. It's not that it's just.. Don't worry about it anyway you're staying till me and Blaze leave. "I doubt Blaze is even leaving with us anyway, she seemed to be in her own world." I said referring to the silver hedgehog. "Yeah well I haven't seen you do that!" Rouge said laughing.  
"Oh wait no ones good enough!" She said mocking my tone which was awful! "Exactly!" Lifting the drink to my mouth, Rouge shuffled out of the booth to find her 'prey' as I like to call it.  
"Hey there." I hear a deep voice say out of no where. "Um hey?" I look around to spot a ebony and crimson hedgehog. "Mind if I have a sit?" He said. "Not at all." I said making over, oh god if I'm blushing... "Hey your the one that brought me the drink." Wow I am lame. "Yep, so what's your name?" He said looking me in the eyes. Wow his were blood red, they look so.. Amazing. "Amy, Amy Rose." I say as friendly as possible reaching my hand out so he can shake it. "That's a beautiful name, Rose." He took my hand and planted a soft kiss, yep I'm blushing. "T-thanks, whats yours?" I say taking my hand back." Shadow my dear." He said staring at me.

* * *

_**An hour later (yep I'm lazy)**_

"It was nice meeting you Shadow." I said walking out the club. "Rose please let me take you home." He said walking behind me. "Fine, but I swear if you're a stalker." I said playfully glaring. "Don't worry my Rose." He said walking beside me. "I'll only torture you... Very sweetly might I add." He whispered sensually into my ear. My eyes grew wide and a deep red blush appeared on my cheeks. A deep chuckle emitted from him as I continued walking. "Your not afraid are you?" He said wrapping his hand around my waist, his embrace is so warm... "Of course not!"  
"We'll you sound afraid." He said picking me up. "What are you doing?" I said still blushing. Then everything was a blur. "Where do you live?" He said slowly down so I could see the streets.

. "Ahh, there!" It wasn't even a second and I was already at my door and back at my feet. "Thanks Shadow." I said blushing looking down. "Here you go." He handed me a white card, is that his number?  
Before I could take it, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "I've been wanting to do this all night." He whispered seductively before placing his lips on mine. I could help but wrap my own arms around his neck and as his lips trailed from my mouth to my neck. I felt something sharp prick my neck and he continued his kisses. I then pulled after, I regret it so bad. "So I'll be calling you." I said whispering into his ear before opening the door. He smirked as I closed the door.

**_Normal Pov_**

"Good night my dear Rose." The ebony hedgehog said slowly walking away. "That pretty little neck is tempting." He whispered in a velvet tone as his stomach rumbled "Time for dinner", he said as he sped away in search for his midnight meal .  
While the ebony hedgehog was running at light speed a blue streak followed him and then tackled him down. The two rolled over and then Shadow caught glimpse of his attackers face. "What's the meaning of this Sonic?" Shadow said through clenched fangs. "I thought you said you wouldn't eat her!" Sonic said equally angry. Shadow kicked Sonic in the stomach and pushed him off. "I didn't you idiot! Besides what's it to you if I did?" Shadow said dusting himself off. Sonic gave a deadly growl. "If you do.." He said in a venomous tone. "Are you done, accusing me wrongly? You're interrupting my hunt!" Shadow said walking away. Sonic was about to follow me but instead, he walked the other way.

"I'll get her if its the last thing I do." Sonic said walking out on the street. Shadow heard this. "Game on brother." He said smirking before catching sight of his meal, she was a red lioness walking alone. "Oh this is just too easy." He said licking his lips.  
He quickly sped to her and bit into her neck. He drained her body in a matter of seconds and then ran to a dumpster to rid of the body.

Sonic was close by also in search for a worthy meal, he heard a deafening scream. Knowing all too well who might have cause it, he chuckled. "I guess it's my turn."  
He looked around to find a orange squirrel talking on the phone. In the same process of Shadow, he bit, sucked and chucked.

* * *

The rose hedgehog stirred in her bed, she was having a nightmare. She was running through what seemed to be a dark castle which was only lit by candles. Two streaks followed her as she ran trying to find her way out of the labyrinth that she was trapped in. Whenever she turned around all she could see in the darkness were emeralds and rubies. The floor was cold stone and had chunks sticking up, she managed to trip over helplessly falling to the stone floor. The emeralds and rubies came closing in, then two hands gripped her shoulders and she could feel hot breath on her neck. "Goodbye little Rose." The owner of the rubies whispered and then felt excruciating pain, like four needles poked through her neck at once. She felt her life wasting away until their grip loosened and just when she was about to hit the floor. She awoke.  
Panting and gasping she shot up from her bed, her heart beating a mile a minute. She clenched it and took deep breaths till her heart rate lowed she then glance at her clock which read 10 am. "Why did those red eyes feel so familiar?" The rose said taking a pan out of her cupboard. "And why'd he call me Rose?".

While the pink hedgehogette was deep in thought a female cat, jumped building from building.  
She was on a mission to find a certain vampiric hedgehog. "When I get my hands on him." She said stopping looking over the city. "I'm not showing any mercy." The cat sneered as she jumped down from the building. Continuing her search for the hedgehog. She looked around only to find males on the street staring at her. She was wearing black skin tight jeans a red strapless top and a black blazer with ankle high boots. "Pitiful mortals, but I could go for a snack right now." She whispered lowly, in audible for the human ear. As she walked past an alley way a figure stood on the wall, she sped to him. Braking his neck and sucking the blood gushing out, she dropped the body and kicked it to the side. "Now back to business."

* * *

"No Blaze." Amy said annoyed. "Why not I mean you have nothing to lose! Besides you need a man right now!" Her purple friend begged." We'll if you have to know I did meet someone last night, and I got his number so stop bugging me!" She said as she went through a pile of shirts. Blaze wanted to go out so her and Amy went shopping and Blaze was trying to persuade her friend to meet someone. "You always say that and you never end up calling back." Blaze said remembering previous times where Amy said the same thing. "Silver described him to me, and he seems perfect!"

Amy giggled. "Silver? Is that his name?" Amy burst out laughing like a mad man in the store attracting stares including the blue blurs. "What's his sisters name, Bronze?!" She said holding her stomach. Blaze blushed." Hey his a total sweet heart, he doesn't deserve to be made fun of!" Blaze said turning the other way only to spot Sonic.  
"Hey Ames that's him!" Blaze said making eye contact with the confused blue hedgehog. "Silver?" She said wiping away tears. "No you asshole the guy I was talking about!" She said pushing the rose hedgehog forward. "Hey you can't except me to just go talk to him that's awkward!" She said blushing looking at him. Blazes jaw dropped. "You just laughed like a psycho-path in front of the whole mall, and you can't work up the guts to talk to a guy?! Blaze blurted out. "Fine, fine! But was it really that loud?" She said slowly walking to the blue hedgehog, she turned around and Blaze mouth out the word yes.

"Hey." Amy looked up and gasped. They were the same emeralds from her dream, she began to back away this only made Sonic curious who began to walk to her. Her scent was hitting his noes intoxicating it completely so I guess you could say he was 'drunk'." Did I scare you?" He said trying to calm her down. "N-no um, don't worry about it please that was rude of me." She said faking a smile. "How about we go for coffee and get to know each other better?" He said friendly, in return she smiled. Her smile did wonders for him and he ended up smiling himself..

They say down ordered there drinks and so far were talking for about an hour now. "Wow you really did that?" Amy asked curiously. "Yeah I mean who wouldn't take the chance?" Sonic said sipping his cup. Amy blushed and took a small bite of her cake. Sonic turned his head to the open mall, which was scattered with people. But one person caught his eye... Oh no..it's her! He thought frantically he had to get Amy home or else, she'd be slaughtered on the spot. He texted Silver who was currently in the mall with Blaze.

**Silver I need you to get your girl and Amy out of here! She's here!**

**Are you serious? God she determined**

**That girl won't quit anyway were on the ground level at coffee hut.**

Sonic continued conversation until his friend arrived with her friend. Blaze and Amy ended up going home while Silver and Sonic were left with the bigger problem, Hazel.  
Hazel and Sonic used to be very close, until she turned. She went on blood sprees and needed up turning Sonic, Shadow and Silver. All three rebelled against her, but what hurt her the most was that Sonic didn't love her anymore..

He locked her up in hopes that she wouldn't escape and none of them had seen her since...till now.  
"How are we going to get her out of here? There's too many bystanders." Silver said while Sonic was watching her. "I got an idea." Sonic said with a smirk.

* * *

While Hazel was walking around a two streaks caught her attention, one was blue the other Silver. So she followed them until she exited the busy mall and as soon as her foot touched the pavement she was pinned down on the near by vegetation. She hissed and caught sight of her attackers. "What are you doing here Hazel?" Sonic said holding her down by the the neck. She only smirking and quickly flipped the boys over so she was on top. "Getting rid of you vermin." Her grip on their necks became tighter and if she used any more pressure it would surely snap, giving her enough time to rip their hearts out.

Then a black streak charged at her! Both Silver and Sonic stood up gasping and rubbing their bruised necks. Silver looked over to her limp body, Shadow had injected her with toxins. "I've never been this glad to see you Shadow." Silver said stumbling to stand . "Don't thank me yet." Shadow said staring down at the vampiress. Sonic too watched her he felt something but didn't know what it was... "We have to kill her this time, she's too powerful." Shadow stated. "We don't have to kill her! We can just lock her up, better this time!" The blue blur didn't know what it was but something was telling him that he can't let her die.

* * *

All three girls had gathered at Creams who had been busy for the past week with collage. All three were ecstatic to see their little bunny friend and it also helped Amy take her mind of her nightmare. "So that's pretty much it, he asked me out and I said yes are you happy now Rouge?" The cream rabbit said. "Very." Rouge replied with a smirk.  
While all girls were laughing and chatting Amy got a call, she checked the caller ID but it was unknown so she just answered it.

_Hello?_

_Hello Rose_

_Shadow? How'd you get my number?_

_I had my ways besides you never called back.._

_Yeah sorry about that I've just been kinda busy, but if you want we could go somewhere now?_

_Sure, but how about in the evening? I have a surprise._

_Okay I'll see you then, bye Shadow_

_Bye._

Amy couldn't help but giggle she felt like she was a teenager again that was going on her first date.. Something about Shadow amazed her. She returned to her friends who just normally chatted, not mentioning her date.

* * *

Amy left early to get ready to see Shadow, although she was having a hard time finding some good to wear. She soon picked out blue high waist jeans, a red tube top tucked in and a short black leather jacket. She spun around I front of her mirror and then put on her ankle boots and with that she walked out her doors to reveal Shadow leaning on his motorcycle. Her deviously smirked and let out a wolf whistle while helping Amy on the bike.

When he revved the engine scaring Amy who then tighten her grip around him and nuzzled into his back, Shadow chuckled and then sped down the road, her scent was of the sweetest blood with roses. "So where are we going?" Amy asked starting conversation. "It's a surprise." Shadow said turning right. They eventually reached an empty park, Amy looked around and shivered. "Don't worry this isn't the place." Shadow said getting off the bike. He led Amy through the forest of trees where the only light source was the silver moon light that shine through the canopy .

The rose hedgehog was scared out of her wits and clung to Shadow who then wrapped an arm around her slender frame. They reached the end of the forest and were greeted with the clear moon. "Here it is." The ebony hedgehog said. She looked around on what seem to be a ledge that had site of the stars in the sky and the calming waves of the beach below. She gasped. "Shadow this is beautiful!" She said hugging him. "Not as beautiful as you Rose." Shadow said as he wrapped on arm around her to close the space between them. She blushed at close contact but then they sat down and Amy laid her head on Shadows shoulder, they both stared into what seemed the never ending sea as the waves gently moved. They sat like this for what seemed like hours,night they both enjoyed each others company as they would whisper to each other. Their shadows entwined from behind as she both leaned in closer. Each gazing at each other until they closed the remaining space. Sparks flew and they felt energy run through there bodies as they connected. They held each other close in a warm embrace, until they parted for the great need of air. Amy touched her lips and still felt a tingling sensation as did Shadow.

He eventually took her home and they hugged each other outside her door. "Shadow that was amazing." She whispered as she nuzzled into his chest, her scent hit him again but he ignored it. "Your welcome my Rose, anything for you." He whispered into her hair. As they parted she sweetly smiled at him and said her good byes and left Shadow dazed. Her smile.. Was all he thought on his way home. Shadow wanted more of what they had, she didn't make him feel like he was a blood thirsty monster, she took his mind off everything and invited him into another world... He loved her.  
When Amy entered her home she slowly closed the door and turned her back against it. She put her hand to her heart... She hadn't felt this way in a long time but she couldn't admit it.. Not yet.

* * *

"Why'd you turn against me?" He turned his head to face her. "Hazel.. You turned us against out will." Sonic wouldn't dare look to her eyes, they've always been his weakness. "Hazel if you escape this time, I will let Shadow and Silver handle you." The blue blur spoke darkly before turning the last key. The golden cat stared at where her lover once stood, she wasn't going to escape this time she will wait for him to bust her out.

Sonic needed something to get his mind of her, then remembered earlier events. He took his phone out and texted Amy.

**Hey Ames sorry for today..stuff came up**

**Sonic?**

**Yeah..**

**Oh sorry I was just wandering how you got my number..seems like everyone has there 'ways'**

He knew she was talking about Shadow.

**Heh I actually asked Blaze.**

**Oh my.. I forgot anyways its ok:)**

**I really wanna take ya out is tomorrow okay?**

**Yeah sure what time**

**I'll pick ya up tomorrow night at 7 how's that sound?**

**Great:)**

**Dress to impress but I know you already will;)**

Amy blushed as she read his text but then texted him her address. "Another _date_... I must be on a streak."

The two hedgehogs were currently seated chatting away about themselves while enjoying their meals. Sonic loved her company it felt so warm and familiar, like how it was with Hazel.. "Dammit" The blue hedgehog whispered to himself, he just couldn't get that cat off his mind. "That was quite a story Sonic, it seems like you travel a lot." Amy said impressed. "Yeah I just cant stay in some spot too long." Sonic said wiping his mouth with a napkin after the last bit of his meal. "I wouldn't mind taking you." Sonic said rising from the sit, making his way to hers. "That would be lovely." The Rose whispered as she rose from her chair, as he pulled it out.

The pair entwined hands and walk along the grey pavement that shone yellow due to the bright sunset. There was a beach on the side and the waves were calmly rushing up the shore as the tide swept in. Even though they had just walked out of a classy restaurant the two felt like a 'traditional first date.' Which was ice cream and sitting on the sand. They did exactly so.

As they sat on the sand Sonic playfully licked Amy's cookies and cream cone, getting a crushed up piece of Oreo on his noes. Amy then kissed his noes collecting the cookie. The rose giggled as he chuckled, her laugh sounded so heavenly to him. He then wrapped an arm around her figure and pulled her close, she rested her head on his shoulders. A content sigh escaped her lips.

"Amy, do you believe in love at first sight?" The blue hedgehog whispered into her ear. The rose visibly stiffened, that word always struck her heart like a lash.  
"Sonic I..." She sighed as her ears lowered. "I'm not ready for that kind of commitment." She whispered. Sonic's ear lowered as sadness washed over his face. A tear slid down her face. "Can you please take me home" Amy said, she didn't want to brawl in front of anyone. "Sure." Although she said that, he wasn't willing to stop. He wanted her love and she need his. As he run at normal speed which was pretty fast for those who don't have super speed, they were both deep in thought. She buried her love hatchet years ago when they buried Alex.

The only other soul that knew of Alex's fate was Rouge, no one else. They finally arrived at her home. Sonic put her down and stepped back. "Thank you Sonic, for understanding." She said looking into his emeralds. He looked up into her jades and sighed. "It's no problem, but I hope we can still see each other." He said in a little pleading tone. "Of course, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt." Amy said sincerely, she truly did care for Sonic. With that she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. It radiated and sparked his face, he wanted more. As she pulled away he pulled her back and crushed his lips onto hers. The same feeling returned. Amy was lost in the kiss, it was the same feeling she had with Shadow! She returned it back, wrapping her around his neck. The realization struck her.

She couldn't do this, not again! She pulled away and opened the door, she said a small goodbye and closed it. The azure hedgehog stood there for what seemed hours, he wanted Amy in a way he hadn't felt in _years..._

* * *

Meh yeah...


	2. Truth beneath the Rose

**25 months earlier **

"Alex!"

"Comin' Amy!"

A chocolate brown hedgehog with sapphire orbs quickly jogged down the stairs. He caught sight of his fiancé that was currently making breakfast, he snuck up to her from behind then quickly grabbed her!

She squealed and giggled as he nuzzled into her neck lovingly, she couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous ring. He had only proposed to her the night before while they were at emerald coast on holiday. It was a gold 10 carat ring with two ruby stones and one 24 carat diamond, the rubies were placed next to each other with the diamond on top making a triangle.

"Is my Jewel day dreaming again?" Alex said in a playful scolding tone. She kissed his cheek. "Guilty." She then skipped off back to the kitchen to make sure she didn't burn their toast.

* * *

_30 minutes later~_

"That was delicious honey." He complimented while picking up the plates. "Thank you." The rose hedgehog hollered from the sink. "Any who, are you going with Malina and Ava today?" Alex questioned while drying dishing. "Sure am!" She giggled enthusiastically. "Speaking of going I gotta get dressed! They'll kill me if I'm late again!" Amy quickly finished washing the late dish then bolted up the stairs but not without giving a quick peck on the lips to Alex.

_Ding dong._

"Must be the girls." The chocolate hedgehog muttered while walking to the door. Sure enough behind the beige door, was a tiger and a dog. " Hey Am- Alex?" The pumpkin orange tigress said annoyed. "She's late again isn't she?" Sighed the neon yellow Maltese . Alex only nodded and opened the door to let the girls though. "Alex who's at the door?" Amy shouted from her bedroom. "It's just Ava and Malina love." The chocolate brown hedgehog shouted back.

A audible 'oomph' was heard followed by a loud "CRAP!" The sapphire orbed male then quickly charged up the stairs. The two girls looked at each other then to the stairs.

"Amy! Don't be in such a rush, or you'll trip over your own feet." Alex ordered while helping his fiancé up. "I know, I know." The rose hedgehog couldn't help but giggle, she could never take him seriously. "Go down and keep the girls company I'm nearly done anyway." Amy said slipping into her jeans. The chocolate hedgehog then slowly made his way out of their bedroom and down the stairs to the girls.

Moments later the rose hedgehog had made her way down the stairs, careful not to trip over her own feet... Again.

"It only took you forever." Ava said hugging her best friend. "Oh you know me." Amy playfully rolled her jade orbs while hugging Malina. "Now you don't hurt yourself my little teddy." Amy giggled while glomping Alex. His appearance was like a giant teddy bear except with slick quills and huge eyes. They were utterly gorgeous to her, while her own jades mesmerised him. He returned the hug with cherry stained cheeks and a sweet kiss on the lips. "Love you." The rose hedgehog said walking out the door.

He sighed staring at the door for a few minutes. He finally turned around and walking in the lounge room totally unaware to the glowing mis matched eyes following his every step.

* * *

_None of them knew that this would be the worst day of their lives._

* * *

_3 hours later_

"Thanks you guys, see you all next week!" Amy said giggling closing the door of the Mercedes that was filled with her friends. She took out her keys and began to open the door, when she did it revealed her long corridor which lead straight to the lounge room. She didn't take a glance because her eyes occupied her phone screen. She walked down the corridor and unknowingly stepped on blood. "Alex, honey where are you?" She finally letter her head to be met with her bloody lounge room. Blood on the sofa, TV, carpet and bloody claw stains on the creamy walls.

Her mouth feel open and she backed away, dropping her phone she bolted up the stairs. She reached her room and locked it, she took off her ballet flats and sat on the bed. A horrifying stare plastered on her face as hot tears swelled up.

While the rose hedgehog was in her room, her mate was hiding in the laundry room.

The blood that consumed the room was of a rabbit and it didn't satfiy him one bit. He needed more and there was only one person on his dark mind that could quench his thirst.

"Amy, love where are you?" A sickly sweet voice called out. He knew exactly where she was, he only wanted her trust. Alex made his way up the stairs and to their bedroom door. "Jewel open up its only me." The rose didn't move from her place but removed her emotionless glare to the door which then busted open. Startled, she flinched and but instinct covered her face. The sapphire eyed male closed what was left of the door and walked over to his fiancé.

"What's the matter love?" That drove Amy mentally insane! _What does he mean what's wrong? Did he not see the state of out lounge room? Something's not right.. _

Alex sensed Amy's fear and this time it was towards him, he chuckled which only frighten his mate more. "Relax." He whispered leaning towards her face. She stared wide eyed think her would kiss her instead his half lidded gaze landed on her pink, soft and exposed neck. His hands locked on her sides and he straddled her to the satin covered bed. "W-what are you doing?" Amy stuttered.

"Taking what I **need**." Alex hissed baring irregularly long fangs. Her face turned white

As she realised what had happened to him. _His a va-_

A grey streak sped to the hedgehogs, she stopped and glared at the chocolate brown hedgehog. "Another gone wrong." She spat, venom in her voice. Her leather gloved hand reached towards his back and she stuck her hand in. He groaned in pain as Amy watched with tears streaming down her peach muzzle. The grey fox finally took her hand out, with a beating and bleeding object in her now crimson stained hand.

The sapphire orbed hedgehog collapsed on top of his mate. "Sorry for the trouble." The emerald and sea blue orbed fox said casually. She threw the beating organ on the motionless body and left the room, leaving the terrified Amy with another emotion.

**Curiosity**.

Alex and Aurora belong to me

Ava and Malina belong to Avathetiger

Very sorry for any other mistakes ;^^ please R & R it means a lot :)


End file.
